Here is Good
by iheartBL
Summary: With Peyton's wedding approaching fast, the Tree Hill residents are just waiting for Lucas to implode. Just in case, Brooke decides to keep and eye on him, and along the way discovers those feelings once upon a time never really went away.
1. I: Bring out Plum and Blend it in Black

A/N: Here I am yet again with another idea for a multi-chapter OTH Brucas inspired fanfic. I really do hope readers enjoy this one. I'm trying to carefully plan and work hard on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill obviously

* * *

><p><span>Here is Good<span>

_I grew up in Tree Hill. I spent most of my life here. It's what I wished for. I like Tree Hill like this: warm, safe, loved. It doesn't mean there haven't been hardships, but I'm here, and here is good._

**Chapter I**: Bring-out-Plum and Blend-in-Black

Dropping the pencil back into its holder, she brought her finger towards the canvas, rubbing in the area for added depth. Once satisfied, a grin graced her lips as she stared back at the sketch now just waiting for some color.

"What exactly are you working on?"

Turning away from her drawing, illuminated by the lamp light she worked by, the brunette faced the woman now walking into the main room. "Trying not to be frightened by you," her raspy voice spoke up.

"You knew I was here," the other girl reminded her with a playful eye roll. Walking around the brunette in the chair, she tempted to peer over the girl's shoulder, only to have her best friend hunch over the canvas in frenzy.

"Haley!" she shrieked.

Tucking strands of hair behind her ear, Haley sent the girl a frown, dropping the envelope in her hand onto the desk. "For you."

"It's a surprise," the brunette smoothed over, referring to the drawing she had yet to color, before grabbing the envelope addressed to her.

"She sent it to my house," Haley said casually, watching as the girl tore open the envelope to reveal and embossed card.

"She has a name, you know," the brunette pointed out, trying to keep her tone light. Haley only nodded, and the girl knew it was because she still resented the curly haired blonde that all of Tree Hill was sure was Lucas's destiny. "Is it really her fault that he just wasn't the one?" Her voice faded to a whisper, her hazel eyes pleading as they glanced back at her best friend.

Swallowing, Haley dropped her shoulders, looking as if she had accepted defeat. "But what it did to Lucas…"

"He's fine," the girl in the chair reasoned.

Just then, the thuds against the pane of glass of the boutique's door alerted the pair to a visitor. "Brooke!"

"Aunt Brooke!"

Or two visitors...

"Your boys are here."

Arching a brow, Brooke tossed Haley a look.

"Right, I'll just go get the door, and you just keep stabbing Lucas in the back with whatever it is you're drawing."

"Sketching!" Brooke hollered after her, tossing the previous and now crumpled design at her so called best friend. With the target secured, Haley only rubbed the spot where the paper ball had collided into the back of her head before continuing her walk for the door.

"Haley…"

Brooke smiled, shaking her head as she pictured the surprise coating Lucas's baby blues as he caught sight of his best friend instead of the owner of this boutique. Spinning in her chair, she turned herself back towards the desk, lifting an olive green pencil from the holder.

"I hope you have enough for me…"

"Oh, hey, Mama…"

"Your boys bring you ice cream."

"Way to kill the surprise, Mama."

Laughing, Brooke dropped the pencil she had only just selected, deciding this was as far as she'd get today.

"Oh and hide that…"

Before Haley even finished the sentence, Brooke had grabbed the card she had opened earlier, but not in her friend's intention. Looking up in the next moment, she found Jamie grinning at her while holding out an ice cream cone. "Uncle Lucas said you could use this."

"I could actually," she said, grabbing the treat from him and squishing his nose with her index in the process.

"He said you'd been working hard all day."

Which wasn't an entire lie. She'd dealt with a few bratty teenaged girls arguing over dresses, approved a few fabrics for upcoming designs, finished the sketch for Peyton's wedding dress, and her bridesmaid outfit. Now all that was left was Haley's…

Turning her eyes back over to the design for Haley's bridesmaid outfit, she wondered if black was the way to go. "Or maybe a dark shade of plum," she voiced aloud.

Craning his head to the side, the little boy standing before Brooke gave his aunt a most peculiar expression. "Uncle Lucas, I think she needs yours too."

Staring up at Jamie, she sent him an odd expression in return.

"Two ice cream cones," he repeated in sympathy.

"One is fine," she smiled before scooping the boy in her lap. "I was just wondering what color would go best with a black eye."

"Who got punched?"

"No one yet, but if your mom keeps opening her mouth when we see Peyton, she might."

Jamie let out a gasp, jumping out of Brooke's lap and dashing for his mother. "Are you getting into a fight, mama?"

"What?" she frowned, facing Brooke.

Brooke ignored her, turning to Lucas instead. "Your friend is going to try and defend your honor and fail miserably."

"I'm what?"

"She thinks your still drowning your sorrows in all that is blonde and curly," Brooke continued, still ignoring Haley.

"Brooke?"

"Yes, tutor Mama, plum will bring out the bruise more, black will blend it in, which do you prefer?"

"You're being such a," she began, covering Jamie's ears with her hands, "bitch," she whispered.

"Tut tut, Haley," Brooke said after noticing the way Jamie's eyes lit up at his mother's rather colorful choice of vocabulary, "there are little ears in the room."

At this, the little blonde turned to face his uncle. "I don't get it," he said with a scrunch of his nose, "sometimes I have big ears, sometimes their little…"

Lucas chuckled before Haley announced it was time for them to head home, to which Jamie made a display of his displeasure: whimper, pout, and slight kick of the feet.

"He could have stayed," Brooke stated, watching the red faced four year old exit with his mother with tear stained eyes. "I would've dropped him off."

Checking the watch wrapped around his wrist, Lucas frowned. "It's late," he informed, "and you know how Haley is about punctuality."

Brooke matched his frown. "My mother never gave me a bedtime."

Folding his arms, the blonde decided to alter the catalyst for their conversation. Besides, anyone friends with Brooke Davis knew how sensitive the whole parents issue was for the girl even after all these years. "So are we going with black or plum-purple?"

Gazing at his arched brow and slight smile, Brooke slightly giggled. "Plum-purple with some black lace. It'll be fab." Her eyes fell to the sketch of her best friend's dress. Behind Lucas's façade of a smile, Brooke knew there was some unresolved pain, and she knew the upcoming events weren't going to lighten that burden anytime soon. In fact, they just might highlight the issue more. Turning back to him, she sent him a sympathetic smile, one he quickly turned away from.

"Brooke, I'm okay…" His sentence trailed off as he stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "I'm over it." Baby blues traveling around the space, Lucas often wished it would magically transform into what it once was-what it once was for him, Haley, his mother, and Uncle Keith. However, then he'd see a part of that dream hanging from the ceiling and the issue would dissipate. After all, this was the place where everything was better and everything was safe.

Reaching over, Brooke placed her hand upon his shrugged shoulder, which relaxed under her touch. "Take it from someone who's been the footnote of someone else's love story, the pain doesn't really go away."

Meeting her speckled eyes, Lucas opened his mouth. When it came to love, angst, and Brooke, he knew the two reasons behind it, him and the girl who was the result of his current pain. With a dry mouth, he said, "Brooke…I'm…"

Realizing what he was about to say, she quickly removed her hand away from him and darted her eyes towards the clock tacked to the wall. "It's late. We should head home."

Clearly, the brunette wasn't ready to discuss her own issues yet. From what he'd learned from Haley and his own return to Tree Hill, North Carolina, Brooke hadn't had a real date since their senior year of high school.


	2. II: Depletions of Caffeine Kicks

A/N: Wow its been ages! Thanks so much for the patients. Sometimes, life makes it so hard to update, especially school. I hope you enjoy the second installment.

* * *

><p><em>I grew up in Tree Hill. I spent most of my life here. It's what I wished for. I like Tree Hill like this: warm, safe, loved. It doesn't mean there haven't been hardships, but I'm here and here is good.<em>

**Chapter II**: Depletions of Caffeine Kicks

Rubbing her eyes, Brooke stifled a yawn, consequently causing her eyes to prickle with water. Frowning at her empty coffee mug, she let out a slight moan as she lifted her head from the cell phone she had placed at her ear, so as to give her cramping neck muscles some relief.

"Sorry, Brooke," went the other end. "I finished speaking with my latest musical act."

"Jake?" Brooke arched a brow, picking up a drawing pencil at random.

"I've tried, but he refuses to get signed. Still just wants to perform in the local café."

"He's always been a homely sort of man," Brooke pouted, her mind conjuring up a mental image of Jake with a little girl in his arms. Mentally sighing, she often wished she had someone to call her own. Haley had Jamie, and Peyton had Jenny.

"But you should hear Mia, she has a great voice."

"I'm sure she does," the brunette stated, dropping her drawing pencil and instead pulling out a journal she kept in her desk drawer. Flipping to a clean page, she jotted down Mia's name. "Why don't you bring her to the wedding? She could perform."

"It's like you know how to read my mind," the blonde on the other end giggled.

"Years of friendship," the brunette pointed out. Her hazel orbs traveled back to the empty mug placed to the side of her sketch. It was as if the lingering aroma of coffee was taunting her, making her salivate for more. Internally, she moaned, not hearing what Peyton was now rambling about. It was probably some trivial wedding décor.

"Brooke."

Snapping out of her daydream, or nightmare, depending from which perspective it was looked at, Brooke's attention shot in the direction of the voice. It was not her cell phone as she had originally assumed. Spotting the blonde heading in her direction, and from the looks of it with two polystyrene cups, Brooke ended the call she was currently engaged in. With the man approaching, the aroma of a caffeinated drink was highlighted. Bless the blonde man's heart.

Smiling, he placed one of the cups before her, casually flipping back the plastic lid on his own to take a light sip. Sighing, he admitted, "I loved being able to get coffee from here every morning."

Glancing around the boutique, Brooke found it hard to imagine that this place was once a tiny coffee shop with simple lunch and breakfast options. She often missed the homey vibe the place once offered. Frown ceasing, she sent Mr. Lucas Scott a sympathetic smile. "I miss your mother's café."

Nodding, he decided to alter the catalyst of their conversation. Letting his eyes drop to her cell, he asked, "So, who were you talking to?"

Brooke let out a hollow laugh. Eyes falling to the colored sketch placed before her, she turned back to Lucas with saddened eyes. "I think you very well know."

His eyes briefly traced the drawing. The familiar golden curls stared back at him, taunting him with those green eyes he often thought were filled with much mystery.

Watching him commit his current action, Brooke knew all too well that Lucas was not being honest with himself. Outside, he reeked with the aroma of being done with the curly blonde. However, Brooke understood rather well what he chose not to divulge. It was hard to get over someone, and who could understand that better than the girl standing opposite him. She admitted, if only slightly, that she was still suffering from the same illness. "Someday," she vowed mentally. "So you coming to the wedding?"

Lucas didn't miss the fact that there was an ounce of hopefulness in her wide eyes. It was a sight he found hard to disappoint, so once more he decided to change the subject. "Anyhow, I have to go pick up Jamie. I thought with how hard you've been working lately, you could use the extra caffeine kick."

Letting out a huff of breath, Brooke didn't bother stopping him. Sometimes, the best way to ease a broken heart was to let it just be.

xoxoxox

Emerging from the parade of children dressed in either plaid skirts or ties was a grinning blonde that rushed into the arms of his uncle. "Boy am I glad to see you, Uncle Luke."

Loosening the tie his nephew had to wear, Lucas chuckled. "I don't think I can get used to this prep school thing."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Mama is determined for me to reach the ivies, but I don't see what's so great about a bunch of plants."

Lucas laughed. "Harvard or Yale?"

"I picked Brown, it's something familiar."

"Really? How so?"

Stopping in his tracks, Jamie gave his uncle a deadpan look. "It's a color, Uncle Lucas. Didn't they teach you anything in public school?"

"They must have. Your mother turned out alright."

The little blonde nodded, picking up his steps. "You smell like coffee, Uncle Lucas."

"I had coffee, and I brought some to your godmother."

"You know, my friend Isabella's godparents are married to each other like mama and daddy. How come you and Aunt Brooke aren't?"

Lucas had to admit that the statement caught him off guard. Clearing his throat, he looked down at his godson. "Well, people have to be in love, Jamie."

"Don't you love, Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas?"

Lucas literally felt his skin tighten. Of course he loved Brooke. She was a close friend, one he had dated, unknown to his nephew. She literally had changed his world. However, his relationship with her was always complicated. Now, she was just a dear friend. "I love her like I love you, Jamie."

Jamie smiled warmly at that. "How'd you meet, Aunt Brooke?"

As the memory of a cheerleader Brooke seated in the backseat of his car bubbled in his brain, Lucas found himself chuckling. "That story is for another time."

xoxoxox

Tossing her bag onto the counter, which held a ton of 10 page papers just waiting to be corrected, Haley let out a huff. "Why doesn't this place have coffee?"

The girl behind the counter blinked behind her glasses.

However, just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, her boss emerged from behind. "This is a store Haley, not your house," said Brooke, pointing to the bag with her eyes.

Frowning, Haley lifted the bag from its current place of residence. "Yeah, well Karen never had a problem with me doing that."

"I'm not Karen."

Running a hand through her hair, Haley wondered aloud, "Is she coming to the wedding?"

"You're asking me like I would know."

"You're close."

"So are you," Brooke counter argued.

"Yeah, but Lily loves you."

"You had to donate your poncho."

Staring back at the brunette, pretending to be offended, Haley said, "You just wait that thing will come back in fashion."

"Come back? Haley, it never was."

Haley turned to look at the girl in glasses. "Millicent?"

Millicent turned red, hating to be caught between the girls banter. "I…ah…well, I never wore a poncho."

Frowning, Haley stuck her tongue out at a grinning Brooke. "Anyhow, Peyton conveniently called Nathan today."

Raising a brow, Brooke corrected, "Or she called tutor mama first, but tutor mama didn't pick up so she had to call tutor husband. Peyton and I still talk, you know."

"I was in school."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Picking up a pile of papers, she gestured for Haley to follow her in the back. Once inside her office, she dropped the stack of papers only to pick up her sketchbook.

Watching her flip through the pages, Haley decided to reveal the reason for her visit. Plopping into her friend's chair, she said, "So she wants Jamie to be part of the wedding."

Looking up, Brooke smiled. "Oh my God, really. How adorable would our little man look in a tux?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry when I see a design opportunity I take it."


	3. Chapter III: A not so Fairytale Tale

_I grew up in Tree Hill. I spent most of my life here. It's what I wished for. I like Tree Hill like this: warm, safe, loved. It doesn't mean there haven't been hardships, but I'm here and here is good._

Chapter III: A not so Fairytale Tale

"_I'm sorry when I see a design opportunity I take it."_

Haley James Scott frowned as she entered through the front door with a stomp of feet and pouty lips. It was so unfair, she couldn't even argue with Brooke. For one thing, she loved the sketch of the dress Brooke had shown. The black lace lined with the purple silk was just lovely. Secondly… Oh that was right, there was no second thing.

Tossing her bag onto the couch without a care, Haley was about to head for the kitchen when a sound alarmed her.

"Woa!"

Eyes widening, she turned in the direction of her husband just as he stood up from his position on the couch. "You're home?"

"And now regretting it. Don't you ever look before you toss that thing?"

"That thing has precious papers just waiting for my red markings."

"I feel sorry for the papers," Haley's husband, Nathan Scott, admitted. Swinging his hands forward in an absent manner, he also whispered, "And I feel sorry for me too with what I'm about to say."

Pulling open the fridge, Haley lazily glossed over its contents. "What was that, honey?"

Sighing, Nathan stepped before her, grabbing her hands and turning her to face him. "This morning, over breakfast, I wasn't completely honest with you."

Haley remembered breakfast alright. She had been pouring Jamie some Cornflakes when Nathan announced during the duration of his munch on Cocoa Pebbles that Peyton had just called him a few minutes ago and asked Jamie to be the Ring Bearer and he'd agreed. Her nostrils had flared. How could Nathan agree to let their pure and innocent child be a part of that home-wrecker's wedding? Then, much to her dismay, the nightmare didn't stop there.

Jamie's precious blue orbs lit up, the one's that reminded her so much of Nathan, and he said ecstatically, "I want to be a part of the wedding, mama."

Her heart had sizzled.

Pulling her out of her reverie with a gentle touch to the face, Nathan continued. "She also asked me to be the best man…"

"Your going to participate in Seyton's wedding?"

"Don't you think your being a bit harsh?" When Haley's steely gaze didn't waver, Nathan swallowed. "Look," he sighed, "she's our friend."

"Was our friend, Nathan, past tense."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Well, she's still my friend."

"She betrayed Lucas!"

So Haley had a point. Then again, Haley always had a point. However, he just could not forget his friendship with the curly haired blonde. Besides, Lucas wouldn't want any of them to take sides. He also wouldn't want any of them to miss their friends wedding just because he was suffering from heartache. Nathan wished Haley would realize that. She was fighting a battle Lucas didn't want fought. "Jake," he said, "he's still a friend."

Haley literally squirmed. Nathan had a point there. Jake played no fault in this. It was all Peyton's doing. Peyton was the one that had hurt Lucas. Not Jake.

"Jake insisted."

Haley sighed. There was no way out of this. It looked as if she would have to attend Seyton's wedding and participate in it as well. She was doing it for Jake. She was going to participate in Jake's wedding. Who Jake was marrying, as far as Haley was concerned, was just fine detail.

xoxoxox

Plopping onto the couch after shrugging out of his blazer, Jamie switched on the television just as his Uncle Lucas arrived with a can of soda, complete with a blue crazy straw. It was tradition every time Uncle Lucas picked up Jamie from school that they would come here, to Uncle Lucas's place, and have sodas with crazy straws while playing videogames. It was a tradition kept clandestine from Jamie's mother for Jamie wasn't allowed to indulge in caffeinated fizzy drinks. Jamie was also sure his mother would start muttering words he did not know and was never to repeat if she ever found out about the videogames and say how he was melting his brain away. Anyhow, that's what she said to daddy every time he played.

"Thank you, Uncle Lucas."

The older blonde ruffled his nephew's hair.

"Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah, Jamie?" he asked in return, taking a seat beside him.

"Peyton's getting married, right?"

Jaw tightening, Lucas slowly nodded, wondering if Jamie could tell what Lucas chose not to divulge. However, as Lucas met Jamie's curious gaze, he realized that Jamie was just a child. What could he possibly know about love and heartache?

"Are you mad?"

"Why would you think that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the little boy held out a torn photograph depicting two pairs of smiling blondes. "I found it on the floor when I was removing my shoes."

Guiltily taking the photograph from his nephew, Lucas admitted, if only to himself, that that hadn't been his proudest moment. It was from the night his wedding invitation had arrived. He still could not believe Peyton had the audacity to invite him. Then again, maybe that was Jake's doing. Tossing the torn photograph of him and the curly blonde, in happier times, into a nearby garbage can, Lucas turned back to his nephew. "So how about Mario?"

"Were you together?" Jamie continued, holding back the urge to grab the game controller and play the game Uncle Lucas had bought just for him.

At a time like this, Lucas wished Jamie had not inherited Haley's curiosity. "Once upon a time."

Blue eyes lighting up, Jamie moved closer to his uncle. "How'd you meet?" That cliché beginning of a story always lead to a happy ending, at least the in the stories Aunt Brooke read him. Therefore, it probably applied to the real world as well.

Lucas chuckled at Jamie's enthusiasm. "Has Aunt Brooke been reading you fairytales again?"

"Only the cool ones," proclaimed Jamie.

After giving him a look, Lucas admitted, "I had a crush on her since I was eight."

"Madison likes to pull my hair," the little blonde blurted out. "Daddy says it's cause she likes me. She says it's cause boys have cooties."

Lucas laughed, lifting up a copy of his first novel, _An Unkindness of Ravens_, off the coffee table and handing it to Jamie.

"Mama says I can't read that."

"I'm not allowing you to do so, Jamie." The kid honestly looked dejected.

"I won't tell mama if you won't," he added in hopeful tones.

Bursting his nephew's bubble of hope, Lucas shook his head. "I published her drawings in a magazine called Thud."

"Why?"

"I wanted her to know that I liked her for who she was."

"No fair I get hair pulled."

Continuing, a half smile made its way onto Lucas's lips. "Then, after I rescued her, I began dating her best friend."

Eyes widening, Jamie asked, "What kind of fairytale is this?" Where was the happy ending? Frowning, Jamie guessed that's why his mama wouldn't let him read Uncle Lucas's novel. Maybe that's why Peyton was marrying some guy named Jake. Uncle Lucas had abandoned her. "Who was her best friend?"

At this, Lucas's blue eyes fell back to his book. This story was complicated and twisted. When he was with Peyton, he liked to believe the story was about them, and maybe that's why his editor, Lindsay, had become such a Lucas and Peyton aficionado. However, Lucas often forgot that Brooke was a part of his life, his relationship, for most of the writing process. Now, their story was faded into the pages and skewered in the translation. "Your Aunt Brooke."

Jamie felt as if the air in the room had thinned. Honestly, he didn't know what to think anymore. His aunt and uncle had been together, an idea that should have caused his heart to perk up with happiness. However, it seemed that they had betrayed Peyton. Pushing the novel off him, Jamie said, "I don't even want to read it. I want to go home."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, it looks like Jamie's got Lucas and Peyton's story all wrong. I like to think that about Mark Schwann too :)


	4. IV: The Rekindling of Memories

A/N: I could make excuses as to why it's been so long since I updated, but let's just skip all that and thank Taylor Swift's song, "All too well," for inspiring me to continue the story.

Disclaimer: I disclaim

* * *

><p>I grew up in Tree Hill. I spent most of my life here. It's what I wished for. I like Tree Hill like this: warm, safe, loved. It doesn't mean there haven't been hardships, but I'm here and here is good.<p>

**Chapter IV**: The Rekindling of Memories

…_Because there we are again on that little town street…_

"_I don't even want to read it. I want to go home."_

Rubbing her temple, the brunette placed the phone back in its proper space. Brooke had just been on the phone with Lucas, who had not so pleasantly pointed out how Jamie had come to a misunderstanding- a misunderstanding about their relationship that occurred once upon a time. Therefore, now that Jamie apparently hated Brooke, she had exchanged not so pleasant words with Lucas. Why couldn't he just listen to Haley and not expose him to that book- that book she didn't even keep in her own place of living, a detail she'd never let Lucas know. However, he probably knew for he seemed to discover things about her even without her telling him like how she used to miss her parents when they were away…

Shaking her head, Brooke shook the memory away for it lead down a road of boxed up memories she vowed to never let her heart deal with again. Tucking them away was easier, it felt safer, like Lucas's reply to her 82 letters stored in a box on the top of her closest gathering dust. Again, Brooke shook her head. These thoughts were leading down to the same memory, a memory she remembered all too well…

It started with a homemade dinner, a reply to one of her 82 letters, and a storm, which may have been more of a tempest. With the escalation of the storm, her dinner burnt, the power outage, and the inevitable fight that followed as a result, Brooke remembered running out into the rain. She remembered it all too well. The howling wind and the rain that pierced their skin like needles. Chuckling humorously, Brooke remembered how Lucas thought her behavior was ridiculous. Perhaps, it was. After all that stupid repeated line in that letter, he probably didn't even remember writing it. He said so…

"I am not your recycling bin," she'd hollered. Her skin, hair, and clothing were soaked through, but at that moment common sense wasn't coming to her.

"No, you're psychotic," he retorted, now caught up in the argument as well. And then, as a result of her running off, he'd followed her with an apology, followed by an accusation of how she was trying to sabotage them.

It wasn't intentional by any means. She was just scared of what had occurred in the past. Didn't history repeat itself? Her father had always told her as such.

"I never sent that letter to Peyton," Lucas amended in a tone that was almost pleading.

However, if there was one thing even Brooke knew about herself it was her stubbornness. "And I never sent my letters to you either, but they still meant something." Now it felt as if she was pleading too. "Just tell me why me this time? Why not Peyton?"

"I can't say anything bad about Peyton. She's my friend."

And Brooke didn't want him to say anything bad about her, not really. She was her friend too, best friend. However, Lucas knew her well, something Brooke hated to admit.

"She's your best friend," he pointed out.

"That's okay, you can say bad things about her." It was her stubbornness that was taking the advantage.

"Oh, Brooke," Lucas continued with a shake of his head. Even he appeared to have given up on cracking through her stubborn nature. Sighing, Lucas admitted, "The truth is, I care about Peyton."

"Then what is the difference?"

"The difference? The difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton."

"But why? I need to know why?" And Lucas replied in a way she didn't expect. He always seemed to catch her off guard. It's what she loved most about him. Just when she thought she had him figured out, Brooke found there was a piece of the puzzle she had yet to discover.

"Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camus even do I've never actually seen you read."

Brooke felt herself succumb to a smile. He was cracking through that stubbornness just fine.

"Because you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life, and they've both been with you. I mean that's gotta mean something, right?" A faint pause fell between them before Lucas continued. "And because we're both gonna get pneumonia," he said, gesturing to the rain that was all around them. "But if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night."

It was at that moment Brooke felt her heart flutter once again like on previous occasions spent with Lucas. "You did pretty good." And just like that it was easy to transition into the moments that followed with the union of lips…

"Knock, knock."

Wheeling herself out of her thoughts, Brooke turned to the source of interruption with a faint smile. Boy was she glad it wasn't the blonde haired blue eyed man she had just been on the phone with.

"Busy?" Haley asked with a raised brow as she propped herself against the kitchen's island.

The brunette shook her head. "I was…" Her hazel orbs trailed around the kitchen until her eyes caught sight of the telephone. "I was talking to Lucas."

"Speaking of Lucas," Haley began pressing her lips together. "It's usually a nightmare getting Jamie to leave his place, but yesterday he was ready to go. And today when I told him to come along with me here, he refused and instead decided to go to practice with Nathan."

Brooke nodded. "That is strange." She swallowed, turning her gaze away from the sandy-haired blonde. She prayed the woman wouldn't read her and discover that Brooke new the details of Jamie's sudden odd-behavior. She couldn't even blame it on puberty just yet. "But the boy does love basketball."

"I hate that Scott gene," Haley pouted, heading for the coffee machine. As she approached it, she let out a swoon. "I missed you."

Now it was Brooke's turn to raise a brow. "Why, and I'm telling you for the millionth time, won't you buy a coffee machine? Even Lucas has one."

Haley shook her head as she deposited the single serve cup into the appropriate slot. "No, I'd be too addicted. This keeps me tamed."

"Or like a freak, tutor mama."

Haley glared in Brooke's direction.

"Beside coffee," Brooke continued, "I can't help but think it's not your only reason for visiting this old friend of yours."

"Down the dramatics, Tigger." Opening a cupboard, Haley reached into it for a mug. "I need your help."

"Why?"

"As you know Lucas's first book did rather well."

Damn that book and its mentions.

"And Lindsay, his editor, is bugging him for another. Lucas has been on a writing frenzy, but his place is a mess…"

"You want me to play maid?" Brooke said in an exasperated tone. "Haley!"

"Oh, come on, Brooke. I have school, you know bratty teenagers in that place you loved so much."

"You cried when you had to leave the tutor center."

"Brooke…"

"Haley…" Brooke should have seen the next expression coming. Haley was great at that look of desperation. Giving in, Brooke said, "Fine."

Bouncing over, in a very unlike Haley state, Haley embraced the brunette. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Your coffee's done."


	5. V: Of a Thanksgiving Past

A/N: I'd personally like to thank each of you for reviewing, it means so much to me to know you guys are enjoying the story. I'd especially like to thank **_maryrizzo_** for the lovely suggestions, a few of which, if not all, I'm actually taking into consideration. Thank you!

I disclaim!

* * *

><p>I grew up in Tree Hill. I spent most of my life here. It's what I wished for. I like Tree Hill like this: warm, safe, loved. It doesn't mean there haven't been hardships, but I'm here and here is good.<p>

**Chapter V**: Of a Thanksgiving Past

"…_And that magic's not here no more…"_

"_Your coffee's done." _

It appeared that playing maid to Lucas wasn't the only favor Haley had up her sleeve. In fact, by the time the two had nestled onto the couch with their mugs of a hot caffeinated beverage, which Haley was kind enough to let Brooke make on her own, Haley told the brunette about favor number two.

"I am seriously regretting our friendship, tutor mama."

"You know how hard it gets when Deb isn't in town."

Brooke sighed. However, Deb not being in town while her ex-husband was rotting away in prison was probably best for the poor woman. It was probably best for all of them to get away from this town that was woven with so much drama, but here they all were.

"What has you bitten by the bitter bug?"

"It's your favors," Brooke pointed out, pausing to take a sip of her coffee. "Or should I say the favors I am doing you."

"And I love you for it."

Rolling her eyes, Brooke leaned her head back against the couch, causing her coffee to slosh a bit in her mug. "I have plenty on my plate with Peyton's wedding. She's coming to town soon."

"A visit I'm not looking forward too," Haley commented. "She's already manipulated my man and child into being in her wedding."

"And I'm sure Jamie's real excited."

"He is because in James Lucas Scott's words, he's never been a ring bear."

"Aww," Brooke squealed, allowing herself to be the happiest she'd been all day. "Our man is so cute."

This time, Haley pretended to gag.

Rolling her eyes at her sandy-haired friend once again, Brooke pushed herself off the couch. "Since you're here, we might as well get you a fitting."

"You mean my dress is done? I haven't even decided if I was going."

Staring at Haley with hands on her hips, Brooke exclaimed, "Your husband and son are part of the wedding. I think the decision has already been made for you."

"Fine," Haley frowned, following Brooke into her bedroom. Why was everyone taking Peyton's side on this anyhow? They hadn't been there when _he'd_ gotten the call. She had. And she remembered it all too well…

It was a chilly evening in Tree Hill not too long ago. Brooke was trying to turn her dream into a reality, and with the news of Clothes over Bros finally launching, it looked as if that dream was unfolding rather well. Learning Peyton was not in LA, but Savannah, Georgia, was news to Haley as she was expecting both Lucas and the curly haired blonde for their annual Thanksgiving dinner. After dinner, which was eaten quietly on Lucas's part, Haley was able to have some alone time with her best friend. He was going to transfer to North Carolina for his final year, which is how he started off the conversation. Tossing him a dish rag, Haley told him to get to the point. Where exactly was Peyton, and why wasn't she here? It was then her blonde haired Scott best friend explained what exactly had happened between him and the one all of Tree Hill thought was his destiny…

Placing a stray curl behind her ear, Peyton Sawyer let out a huff of air as she pushed along the mail cart. Glancing at the clock tacked to the wall in the office she had just dropped off a stack of envelopes, Peyton heard her stomach growl. It was well past lunch time, and she had yet to eat. Plus, she had an early class tomorrow. Where was Lucas? He had promised to pick her up from her internship and take her out to a nice lunch. As if everything seemed to be working on command today, her green eyes caught the smiling baby-blues of her boyfriend.

"Sorry I'm late," he stated, halting a mere foot from her, "but I was discussing my novel with our English professor. He said it had real potential."

Slightly irritated, Peyton rolled her eyes. She hadn't meant too. Her stomach was drowning out everything around her. She should have never skipped breakfast. Now her father's warning about breakfast being the most important meal of the day was dancing around her. "Let's just eat."

"Food, right." Grabbing her hand, Lucas led her down the hall towards the mailroom where she had to clock out before she was free of this stupid record company.

xoxoxox

Settling into the squeaky plastic booth across from Lucas, Peyton quickly picked up her menu and scanned it. "How's pizza sound?" she asked a minute later.

Not even bothering to take a look at the menu, the blonde across from her nodded in agreement.

"Soda?"

"Coke would be fine."

Snapping her fingers into the air, she was able to attain the attention of a waiter within a moments notice. The young high school aged boy strode over to them, pen and pad of paper in place. Strangely, he reminded Peyton a bit of Mouth, who was off pursuing his dreams of becoming a professional sports caster as Lucas had told her. "Cheese pizza with some beef and mushrooms."

"Brooke hated mushrooms."

Arching a brow at the blonde for bringing up her best friend out of the blue, Peyton shot him a peculiar expression. "Which is why I enjoy them when she's not around."

Lucas nodded, but didn't say anything further.

Aware that she had the man's full attention, the girl rubbed her hands together, which had miraculously become coated with a bit of sweat. "This university is nice…"

It was Lucas's turn to cast the peculiar look. He was aware of that. Why else would the both of them decide to go here?

"But I've been looking at the Savannah School of Arts, and it has an excellent art program. It could really help further my career. Besides, I've taken all the business classes I need to…"

"Peyton, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm transferring next semester, Lucas."

It was as if a ball had been dropped, and the aroma of cheese, meet, and mushrooms was not enough to wheel him out of his current thoughts, which were whirling around his head at an alarming pace. The distance between him and Peyton would greatly increase. How would they date or continue their relationship? Didn't most long distance relationships fail? He knew Peyton's art mattered, which is why he always encouraged her to pursue it, but he figured the two of them would always factor into it somehow. Unable to conjure a meaningful sentence, he said, "Good luck."

"I knew you'd understand," she smiled, reaching over and touching his hand.

Somehow that mere sentence was enough to put his thoughts at ease. The fact that Peyton hadn't even discussed this with him when applying for the transfer didn't appear daunting. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

"So what?" Haley asked, eyeing him curiously. "You're doing the long distance thing?"

Turning to face her, Lucas said, "Don't judge me, Hales. I know what I'm getting myself into."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that's exactly what Brooke thought both times around." Lucas winced, and Haley knew she had hit a nerve. If she was sure of one thing, and Haley James-Scott was usually sure of a lot of things, she knew long distance relationships almost never made it. Heck, if she hadn't returned home and given up her dream of singing, hers probably would not have lasted either.

Tossing the dish towel onto the counter, Lucas spun around. "I'm out." And he probably would have left her standing alone in the kitchen about thoughts of having just been a horrible unsupportive friend if his cell phone hadn't gone off in the next moment. It was as if Fate was reminding him that _It_ was the one dealing the cards, and when Lucas's blue eyes fell to the screen of his phone, he saw a smiling picture of Peyton staring back at him. Sliding his finger across the screen, he brought the device towards his ear. "Pey…"

"Lucas…" Her voice sounded distant, and it was just by the way she uttered his name that Lucas knew this conversation wouldn't be like their usual ones, not one in which pleasantries would be exchanged anyhow.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing like that. I'm okay. It's just that Savannah has put a lot of things into perspective for me, and it's made me realize that I've been doing a lot of wrong things…"

Wrong things, Lucas repeated in his head, his heart slightly sank.

"I can't keep doing this to you, Lucas. In all honesty, I think its time for us to part. Fate doesn't seem to approve. Goodbye, Lucas."

And Peyton Sawyer had dealt the one card he couldn't make a move against. Fate didn't approve. Had it ever approved? "Goodbye…" he muttered trying to keep his voice steady as possible. When Lucas looked up, he found the comforting eyes of Haley trying her best to keep the 'I-told-you-so' look at bay…

xoxoxox

As Haley stepped out of the bathroom, she couldn't deny that Brooke's creation was beautiful. The silk was soft against her skin in a deep shade of plum, and the lace, well she'd never seen such fine and intricate lace before. Additionally, without looking like she was heading to a funeral, the black worked for the occasion.

Pinching the fabric at the sides, Brooke spoke, more to herself than to Haley, "I think I just need to tighten it a little here, and…" Pausing, she walked to Haley's front side. "And just hem it an inch or two…" When Haley didn't respond, Brooke frowned. "What do you think, tutor mama?"

"Oh," Haley replied. "I don't know. I'm not the designer."

"Certainly no help when it comes to me. Millicent should have been here. I needed another eyes. Oh well, I guess it's all on me."

Folding her arms, Haley turned to Brooke. "And what will our designer maid of honor be wearing?"

"Same dress," Brooke smirked. Traversing towards her closest, she pulled out a similar dress once she reached and opened said closet. "But instead of purple, it's red."

"Brooke sure does love red."


End file.
